


【玹容 Jaeyong】<华灯下的暗夜玫瑰Senorita> 番外

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名，不小心写了和原文一样长的无责任番外。可以保证的是超甜吧。h多慎点。-李泰容枕在郑在玹肩膀上仰头看着漫天繁星。两年前也是在这样璀璨的星夜，郑在玹把半溺死的他从水中拖了出来。爱的表达在李泰容这里是荒漠。-正文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778467





	【玹容 Jaeyong】 番外

番外：

“蛋糕好吃吧！~”郑在玹眼睛弯弯地看向桌对面，脸上写满了“快夸我”。

李泰容抽了抽鼻子，刚刚哭太狠了，鼻头和眼睛周围现在都还红红的，闻言并没有抬头看郑在玹，而是扁了扁嘴又插起一大块蛋糕塞进嘴里。

这款栗子蛋糕不愧为这家网红蛋糕店的招牌产品，内馅湿润，混着奶油坚果味与太妃糖的香气，蛋糕表面的奶油轻盈绵滑丝毫不油腻，真的很好吃。  
嘴里的还没完全吃完，李泰容又往嘴里塞了一大口。

郑在玹咬着叉子看李泰容吃着，眼睛眯成一条缝。

刚才一开门看见郑在玹的笑脸，李泰容的泪腺就像脱闸洪水一样迸发，泪水仿佛永不止歇般争先恐后往外涌。  
见到这样子的李泰容，郑在玹慌得立刻半搂住他，用脚勾着带上门随意把玫瑰花和蛋糕放下，然后把李泰容整个拥进怀中。  
“哥看到我不高兴吗？嗯？泰容哥，泰容......生日快乐。”郑在玹在李泰容耳旁轻轻念着，一只手轻抚着李泰容的背。  
李泰容紧紧抿着嘴并不回答，黑润的眼睛在郑在玹怀里睁得大大的，看不清情绪，眼泪一滴滴不间断从眼眶里掉出来。

郑在玹没有办法，半捧起李泰容的脸，温柔绵密地留下细碎的吻。  
但似乎郑在玹的唇瓣触碰李泰容脸的次数越多，唇下的脸颊就愈加湿润。

过多的泪水把捧着李泰容脸的手也染得湿透，郑在玹轻叹了一口气，无奈笑着把李泰容的头按进怀里，重新搂紧他。  
过了大约五分钟，郑在玹能感觉到自己胸前的卫衣已完全潮湿，怀里的身体开始剧烈颤抖起来，伴随着的是闷闷的大声呜咽。  
郑在玹只好搂得更紧，不断吻着李泰容已长出些微黑发的金色头顶。

太丢人了。  
李泰容一想起刚才失控的自己就恨不得找个地洞钻进去。  
活了这么多年，哪怕在自己被轮流强暴的14岁生日当晚他都没有这么哭过。  
为了掩饰尴尬他只好不断往嘴里塞着蛋糕。

不过这家店的蛋糕真的太好吃了。  
他以后要让郑在玹经常去排队买。

郑在玹笑眯眯地看着李泰容吃着，自己倒没怎么动。  
李泰容抬头瞟了他一眼，平常觉得可爱的酒窝现在看来格外来气。

“你怎么不吃？”  
郑在玹咬着叉子笑开了，“我还以为哥今晚都不理我了呢。”  
说着站起来捧起茶几上放着的玫瑰，“挪---那哥可以看眼我买的花了吧，我挑了好久的！”

知道平常虽然喜欢穿黑衣服的李泰容最喜欢的颜色其实是少女心的粉色，比如黑裤子下其实是粉粉的内裤，郑在玹特意挑了红粉玫瑰相间的款式。

“幼稚。果然是小男生才会想出的滥招数。”  
李泰容撇撇嘴，全力下压着想上翘的嘴角，嘴硬着接过花抱进怀里，低头认真细细端详着每一片花瓣。

他没有说这其实是他人生中第一次收到花。  
玫瑰花瓣就如蝴蝶的翅膀，饱满鲜嫩地微微颤动着。  
完蛋。  
他好像又想哭了。

郑在玹抿着嘴笑着看李泰容露出的一点耳尖上可疑的红晕，然后从李泰容怀里拿过花束重新放到茶几上。

“喂---你干嘛-----”  
李泰容的话被郑在玹的嘴唇堵住，比他年轻的男孩给了他一个不容抗拒的强势的吻。  
唇齿唾液的纠缠中弥散着奶油的甜香。

不知道吻了多久，轻喘着微微分开后，李泰容紧紧盯着男孩琥珀色的双眸，黑色的眼睛湿漉漉的，“干我。”李泰容说。

爱的表达在李泰容这里是荒漠。

除了最原始的他赖以生存的性，他不知道还能以何种方式回应面前让他想永远留住的男孩。  
他是被性踩着做奴隶的人，也是自己欲望国度的国王。  
被过度使用的身体每天都像破了个大洞，寒冷刺骨的风无声地呜呜灌着。  
填满自己。我要填满自己。这是他每天都会对自己说无数次的话。

每次高潮后他都会陷入巨大的空虚与自我厌弃中，使他不得不再次跪在性面前当狗。  
这是他之前空洞破碎的人生中唯一让他感到坚实可靠的东西。  
唯一能让他感到，啊，我还活着的事物。

郑在玹又轻啄了下李泰容的唇，含着笑道：“还不行哦，给哥准备的礼物我还没送完。”  
话音刚落，他就动手开始解李泰容的裤子，李泰容勾住他开始浅浅的呻吟，“快点插进来---啊---”，李泰容的背拱了起来，整个人扑簌簌颤抖着。

他眼眶微微湿润地看着跪在自己两腿间男孩的头顶。

肮脏下贱的器官被温暖的口腔包裹着，郑在玹含着嘴里的性器抬头看向李泰容，弯弯的琥珀色双眸好像在说“舒服吗哥？”

李泰容第一次被人这样服侍着。  
哪怕之前尝试过花钱去买，最终也是自己忍不住跪下来去舔自己花钱买的人然后卑微地求操，直到目光涣散也失控得无法停止。  
被习惯操控的身体让他自己也忍不住感叹“真是下贱啊。”  
不过他认了。  
他这种人本来就不值得被好好对待。

李泰容又开始流下泪来。  
本来等待着嘉奖的郑在玹看到后皱起了眉，刚要吐出嘴里半硬的器官起身安慰。  
李泰容一把抹掉脸上的泪，一只手轻轻按着郑在玹浓密的短黑粽秀发开始微微动起腰来。

郑在玹专心逗弄起嘴里的性器来。  
其实完全没有口交经验的他毫无技巧可言，舌头也是笨拙地舔弄着。  
他努力回忆着平常李泰容伺候他的感觉，头前后摆动着，想给对方同样的舒服。

不过好在他的泰容哥非常敏感，舌尖仅仅轻轻扫过微微溢出透明前列腺液的前端小洞，坐着的人大腿根部就开始疯狂抽动，发出让郑在玹都忍不住硬挺的浪荡呻吟。

“啊------”李泰容全身是汗，脖子高高扬起发出长长的叹息，一边推拒着胯下男孩的头。  
这样温暖美好的人不应该被他下贱的体液玷污。  
但郑在玹没理他，喉结滚动几下，把李泰容溢出的咸腥液体全部吞下了肚。  
就像李泰容每次对他做的一样。

李泰容捂住脸，泪水从指缝中溢出。  
郑在玹站起身，揉了揉李泰容的后脑勺，勾起嘴角温柔笑道：“泰容哥对我的礼物还满意吗？”然后低头亲了亲李泰容颤抖的耳尖，“轮到哥给我礼物了。”

郑在玹动作轻柔地分开李泰容的双腿，突然起了孩子气的坏心，一只手挖了一大块奶油抹在李泰容的穴口上。  
李泰容抽噎着拿开挡住脸的手，带着哭腔的声音闷闷地说：“你干嘛---不要！---”

李泰容瞪大眼睛推着郑在玹的头，震惊地认知后者温软湿滑的舌头正在自己的洞口轻扫着这个事实。  
那么肮脏的地方。这么肮脏的自己。  
而郑在玹是应该生活在光明中的人。

满意地感觉到李泰容的后穴已完全松软并淅淅沥沥不断往外淌着淫液，郑在玹站起身来解开自己的裤子，把早已硬到发痛的阴茎前端抵在了李泰容的洞口，“哥准备好了吗？”

李泰容没说话，抬头深深凝视着年轻男孩温柔的笑眼，怔忡了好久。  
然后极浅地勾起嘴角，往前努力挪动了下屁股把男孩鼓胀到发紫的龟头温顺地吃了进去。

郑在玹急促喘了一声，然后往前急挺了下腰，整根没入一进入就颤抖着包裹讨好他的蜜洞，“我开始用力了泰容哥。”  
李泰容闻言按下了男孩的头，舌头纠缠住还残留自己味道的另一条，努力收缩着后穴，想用自己的身体最大程度让男孩舒服。  
郑在玹一只手温柔抹掉李泰容眼下残留的泪痕，胯部则用力地前后摆动起来。

等到湿滑的肠壁抽搐着吸吮尽每一滴白浊，郑在玹听见怀里半低着头的李泰容嘴里轻轻飘出一个几不可闻的单词。  
“爱。”  
他听见李泰容说。

\------  
“你真的很受欢迎嘛。”  
李泰容抱胸靠在墙上看着郑在玹从书包里掏出十几封情书，语气里有自己都没察觉的浓浓醋意。

郑在玹顺利考上了本市最好的大学，当然他没告诉李泰容其实他本来还拿到了海外另一所世界知名大学的录取通知书，为此还引起了和一向包容的父母之间不小的争执。  
他以大学住宿的借口顺理成章直接搬进了李泰容的单人公寓。  
现在大二的他是学校的学生会会长，开朗和善又英俊温柔的他也一如既往成为了众多女生的爱慕对象。  
今天白色情人节他收到了不少巧克力与告白。  
像之前每一次那样，他礼貌地一一感谢并拒绝了巧克力与告白，温言安抚了失控哭泣的女孩，但留下了情书作为安慰。

“因为如果是我向人告白，哪怕被拒绝，我也希望自己真诚的心意得到喜欢的人珍视。”郑在玹笑着解释道。  
李泰容撇了撇嘴，腹诽着“真是浪漫主义的情人节男孩啊”，不过自己爱着的正是这样尽力带给身边人阳光与温暖的他不是吗。

“走吧哥！”郑在玹站起来从包里翻出两张票。  
“啊？去哪？”  
“泡温泉！”郑在玹眼睛笑得弯弯的，“今天可是白色情人节。”

李泰容羡慕地看着正在换衣服的郑在玹，几年过去郑在玹蹭蹭蹭地蹿高已经比他高出了一个头。  
帅气挺拔的身姿、白皙到偏粉的肌肤、加上曲线分明的八块腹肌，真是色情的身体。  
李泰容摸摸自己干扁得多的腹部，幽幽叹了口气。

“哥喜欢吗？”  
注意到李泰容的目光郑在玹停下手中的动作，笑着看向李泰容。

臭屁小鬼。  
明明自己知道自己身材好得不得了骄傲得很。

李泰容轻哼了一声裹起浴袍往外走去。  
“诶---泰容哥---泰容等等我------”

空气中飘着咸咸的硫磺味，身体融化在舒适的热水里。

李泰容枕在郑在玹肩膀上仰头看着漫天繁星。两年前也是在这样璀璨的星夜，郑在玹把半溺死的他从水中拖了出来。

“哥在想什么？”郑在玹微微侧过脸吻了吻李泰容光洁的额头。  
李泰容转动眼珠看向轮廓褪去不少青涩的男孩，突然咧开嘴笑了，笑得很甜。

“哥又在笑什么？”郑在玹好笑地看着盯着他痴痴笑着的年长恋人。

“在笑我的在玹长大了。”李泰容笑着说完前倾吻上郑在玹的唇。

“.......嗯....会被发现的......”  
“不会，我特意买了私人温泉的票～～”  
怪不得一直就他们俩在泡着。  
李泰容发誓他从郑在玹的声音里听出了得意。  
不过身后被手指撑开的洞口淌进的温流让他已经无法过多思考。

“......你这死小鬼......”  
“我已经不是小鬼了哦泰容哥～”  
这上扬的语调怎么回事？李泰容不满地腹诽着，不过很快只剩喘息的份。

夜幕下飘洒着爱欲的轻语呢喃。

——  
“哥这个月没有自己弄自己吧。”  
作为即将毕业的优秀学生代表在B市参加交流会的郑在玹温柔笑着跟学弟打了个招呼后走到角落继续打着电话。  
“.......当然没有！你不是全部都给扔了吗！”

一年半前郑在玹不由分说把李泰容原来自己买来平常满足自己的玩具全部一股脑打包装进垃圾袋。  
“哥以后有我就够了。”  
李泰容看着男孩的眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁坚定得让他忍不住毫无保留相信。

“.....你什么时候回来？”  
“哥想我啦～”郑在玹勾起嘴角。  
“.....再说废话我就挂了！”  
“明天下午的飞机～晚上哥在家等我就行了～我想吃哥做的炒年糕了～”  
“吃吃吃想得倒是很美！.......那就快点滚回来！”

想吃炒年糕，但更想吃泰容哥啊。  
晚饭后的娱乐活动进行得顺理成章。

“快点进来！”李泰容瞪着郑在玹，本来就大的眼睛睁的更大，后者的粗大一直轻轻在他穴口不紧不慢蹭着，就是不进去，他尝试收缩蠕动了好几次都吃不到。

郑在玹笑得像只露了尾巴的狐狸，“哥下面想吃东西了吗？有条件哦～”

有没有人来告诉他为什么几年前还看他穿浴袍就脸红的小屁孩会变成现在这样的腹黑猪！  
李泰容心里暗骂，但饥渴的身体迫使他主动服软，“......什么条件？”

郑在玹温柔地深深凝视爱人湿润的黑润双眸，“叫我老公吧，哥。”

“.......滚！做梦！......”

“.......在玹，不要这样，我受不了了......”

郑在玹脸上一直闲闲笑着，天知道他其实已经硬到发痛了。

“.....老公......老公，老公，插进来好不好？泰容想要.....啊！———该死！你慢一点啊！———嗯～.....就是那里......啊......快一点，用力......”

一会儿要慢一会要快他的泰容哥可真难搞呢。  
郑在玹苦恼地想着。  
唉，还能怎么办呢，也只有自己可以包容这么任性的泰容哥了。

夜还很长。

———  
李泰容站在墓碑前。  
里面放着两个骨灰盒，分别来自他的父母。

18岁的时候他的父亲和那几个赌鬼朋友晚上出去喝酒，回来的路上下着暴雨，带着醉意一打滑，连车带人摔下了高架桥。  
等他见到他父亲时已经辨认不出后者的面部。  
他觉得自己应该高兴，但还是抱头哭了一整晚，从此以后世界上就剩自己一个人了。  
想了半天，他还是把爸爸的骨灰和妈妈的迁到了一起。  
“希望你们下辈子不要再有我这样的儿子了。”  
当时的他摸着墓碑上父母的名字嘴角带着微微嘲讽的弧度轻轻念道。

郑在玹毕业没几天他就无意间瞥见了郑在玹父母给他发的短信，无非是说有个好姑娘想让他见见认识认识人家。  
“去之前记得理个头，显得精神一点。”  
“哥就一点不嫉妒？”郑在玹无奈看着身边躺着的李泰容，“我随便吃个饭应付一下就回来。”  
李泰容笑着摸了摸他的头，说好。

一周过去了，郑在玹再没联系过他，他也没有主动发信息。

“妈妈，我太贪心了。已经足够了，他把他四年多的青春都给我了，我真的很幸福，应该满足了。”李泰容坐在墓前抹了抹眼角的泪水，“和我在一起......这条路太苦了”，他低低叹息了声，“......而他明明值得更光明的人生更好的人。”说着又笑起来，“妈妈你不知道，我的在玹做什么都是最好的。”

“那哥不在你做什么都最好的在玹身边一个人跑到这里又哭又笑干什么。”熟悉的好听声音从身后传来。

李泰容睁大眼用力抹了把泪一骨碌爬起来，转身惊愕地看着身后抱着胸挂着浅浅酒窝的郑在玹，“你....你怎么会在这里！”

“哥忘了我把你的打车软件紧急联系人设为了我吗，你每去一个地方我都会收到提醒。”郑在玹不满地撇撇嘴，又无奈笑了，脱下外套走过来披在李泰容身上，“泰容哥的身体本来就容易感冒，还穿这么少来这种潮湿的地方。唉，没了我哥可怎么办啊。”郑在玹勾起嘴角。

李泰容愣愣地下意识拢紧了身上的外套，很温暖，但依然像在做梦。  
“你......你的家人......”他突然没有勇气问下去。

郑在玹笑了，“我的父母让我给你带了个东西。”

郑在玹没有说他跟父母坦白与李泰容的关系后，一向和蔼包容的父亲狠狠甩了他一耳光，而相对严厉的母亲竟直接哭了，一瞬间他被无穷的愧疚感淹没。  
但没办法，他没有选择。  
他想起了那晚在他怀里呜呜哭着的李泰容。  
父亲收走他的手机，“这几天你不准出家门！好好反省一下再告诉我！”  
这是出生到现在他和父母爆发过最大的冲突。  
今天早晨，他走进餐厅，发现父母都在餐桌旁坐着。  
“......爸.......妈.......”  
父亲看了他一眼，笑着叹口气，把一个小盒子放在桌上。  
“.......这是？”  
“拿去带给他吧。看到你幸福就是我们最大的愿望。”母亲柔柔地笑着说着这句他从小听到大的话。  
泪水唰得从郑在玹脸上淌了下来，“爸.....妈.....”  
“别哭啦还不快去！多大的人了还哭！既然是认真的就对人家好一点！”  
郑父才不承认是因为见不得儿子哭，再看下去自己就要忍不住抹泪才连忙赶人的。

李泰容看着单膝跪在面前的郑在玹与他手里举着的首饰盒里款式简单大方的戒指，很是恍惚。  
他愣愣地点了点头，郑在玹噗嗤一声笑了站起来把戒指套在李泰容手上。

李泰容看着手指上套着的在夕阳下泛着淡淡光泽的戒指，还是不敢相信。

“对了泰容哥还有一件事。  
我妈说今晚做了一桌好菜等你来吃。”  
郑在玹闲闲地说道。

“好......啊？？！！！”  
李泰容猛然抬起头。

他的泰容哥茫然的样子真的好可爱。  
郑在玹笑了出来，低头吻上了爱人的唇。

End

————  
尼采常常把生命譬作一个女子，一个妩媚的女子，她无恒，不驯，恣肆，允诺着也抗拒着，羞怯而又嘲讽，同情却又诱惑，因而更具魅力。她使你受苦了，可是你又怎么会不愿意为她受苦呢? 所以受苦也成了一种快乐。她诚然有她的罪恶，可是当她自道其恶时，她尤为迷人。你也许会恨她，而当你恨她的时候，你其实最爱她。


End file.
